Aced
'Aced '''ist ein Schlüsselschwertmeister welcher in ''Kingdom Hearts χ vorkommt. Als einer der Foreteller ist er der Anführer der Union Ursus. Aussehen Aced ist ein kräftiger, hoch gewachsener junger Mann, der eine graue Bärenmaske und einen blass-braunen, beinahe schon weißen, Kapuzenmantel über einem in einem dunkleren Braunton gehaltenen Gewand, einem gleichfarbigen Hemd und einer gleichfarbigen Schärpe trägt, die mit dunklen Stickereien verziert sind. Sein Hemd, wird von der Schärpe getragen und hat lange Ärmel, die sich leicht über seine Handgelenke erstrecken. Die Schmucksteine an seinem Mantel sind goldfarben. Sein Name, den er von seinem Meister erhalten hat, lässt sich vom lateinischen Wort Acedia ableiten, was soviel wie Faulheit oder auch Ignoranz bedeutet und in der christlichen Lehre eine der sieben Todsünden darstellt. Persönlichkeit Aced ist ein sehr ehrlicher Mensch, mit einem stark ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. So nimmt er in Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover beispielsweise kein Blatt vor den Mund, als Ira seinen Mitschülern eröffnet, dass er unter ihnen einen Verräter gibt, ohne jedoch einen Plan zu haben, wie dieser zu entlarven sei. Auch sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit kommt im Zusammenhang mit der Suche nach dem Verräter zur Geltung. Als er von Gula erfährt, dass dieser bereits lange vor den anderen von der Existenz des Verräters wusste, dies aber im Zuge seiner ihm von ihrem Meister zugeteilten Rolle geheim gehalten hat, wird Aced sehr wütend und will ihn dafür bestrafen, wobei er ihn schwer verletzt. Nur das rechtzeitige Eintreffen von Ava am Ort des Geschehens, verhindert schlimmeres. Handlung Vor Kingdom Hearts χ Laut Chirithy gehört Aced zu den sechs Schülern des Master of Masters, von dem er selbst erschaffen wurde. Wie auch seine Mitschüler erhielt er seinen Namen von seinem Lehrer und wurde ebenso wie seine Mitschüler Ira, Invi, Gula und Ava, von ihm dazu auserwählt, als einer der Foreteller eine Union zu führen und erhielt eine Kopie des Buchs der Prophezeiungen, dass sein Meister geschaffen hat. Dieses Buch nutzt er, um sich in Form von Medaillen Kampfkraft aus der Zukunft zu Eigen zu machen und somit den von seinem Meister vorhergesagten Schlüsselschwertkrieg zu verhindern. Wie auch seinen Mitschülern, wurde ihm von seinem Lehrer eine Rolle zugeteilt. So soll er Ira, der von ihrem Lehrer zum Anführer der Foreteller ernannt wurde, mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, ihn jedoch auch auf Fehler in seinem Handeln und Denken hinweisen. Kingdom Hearts χ Die folgenden Ereignisse sind dem Spieler nur zugänglich, wenn er sich der Union Ursus angeschlossen hat. Kurz nachdem der Spieler in Daybreak Town angekommen ist, erscheint Aced und stellt ihm einen Chirithy zu Verfügung, damit dieser den Spieler unterstützt. Dies unterscheidet sich von den Geschehnissen in Kingdom Hearts χ, da der Spieler hier direkt nach seiner Ankunft von einem Schattenborn angegriffen wird und Aced ihn rettet. Anschließend drängt er diesen zurück in den Korridor der Dunkelheit, aus dem er gekommen ist und folgt ihm, nachdem er dem Spieler Chirithy überlassen hat. Nachdem der Spieler mit Chirithy's Hilfe gelernt hat, das Schlüsselschwert einzusetzen, erscheint Aced aus der Anderswelt, jenen Pfaden, die sich zwischen den verschiedenen Welten befinden. Er erklärt die Notwendigkeit, die Herzlosen zu besiegen und Lux zu sammeln, während er ausführt, dass er dabei durch seine Union unterstützt wird. Plötzlich erscheint ein Schattenborn, der jedoch schnell von hinzukommenden Mitgliedern der Union besiegt wird. Bevor er erneut aufbricht, warnt Aced den Spieler, dass einige Menschen versuchen, Lux aus Gier statt um des Friedens Willen zu sammeln, und bittet den Spieler, die Finsternis auszumerzen. Während der Spieler weiterhin Herzlose besiegt und Lux sammelt, erstattet sein Chirithy regelmäßig Aced Bericht über ihre Fortschritte. Im Gegenzug testet dieser gelegentlich die Fähigkeiten des Spielers. Nach dem Ableben von Chirithy (2), informiert Aced Chirithy, dass trotz der Bemühungen der Unions, die Dunkelheit weiter an Macht gewinnt, weshalb Chirithy spekuliert, dass es einen Verräter unter den Foretellern geben könnte. Die folgenden Ereignisse sind dem Spieler nur zugänglich, wenn er sich der Union Ursus angeschlossen hat. Nachdem Chirithy aus dem Schloss des Biests zurückgekehrt ist, sucht er den Spieler auf und teilt ihm mit, dass Aced eine neue Aufgabe für sie hat: Sie sollen in den Korridoren der Dunkelheit selbst Herzlose jagen, mit nur einem Armband des Lichts, um die Dunkelheit zu überleben. Nachdem der Spieler diese Aufgabe erfolgreich beendet hat, berichtet Chirithy Aced, dem er seine Bedenken darüber mitteilt, dem Spieler eine so gefährliche Mission zuzuweisen. Aced erklärt, dass die Dunkelheit sich immer weiter ausbreitet, unvermindert und dass die Unions so schnell wie möglich wachsen müssen, um gegen die Dunkelheit bestehen zu können. Das folgende Ereignis ist für alle Spieler erlebbar, egal zu welcher Union sie gehören. Nachdem die Beziehungen der Unions sich immer mehr verschlechtern, kommt es in Daybreak Town zwischen den Anhängern einiger Unions zu Auseinandersetzungen, da sie glauben, sie würden einander Lux stehlen. Der Spieler und Skuld versuchen dies zu stoppen und geraten in Zuge dessen in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Foreteller Aced, welcher den Spieler im Kampf auf die Probe stellt. Er gewinnt den Kampf und lässt den Spieler wissen, dass er ihn für unwürdig hält, das Schlüsselschwert zu nutzen. In diesem Moment erscheint plötzlich Foreteller Ira und unterbricht die Auseinandersetzung. Er rügt seinen Mitschüler dafür, sein Schlüsselschwert gegen einen anderen Träger erhoben zu haben, obwohl er ein Meister sei. Weiterhin sagt er, dass es Aceds Blutdurst gewesen sei, der ihn an diesen Ort gebracht habe. Dieser erklärt nun, dass sie den Kampf zwischen den Unions nicht mehr verhindern können, da sie alle nur daran interessiert wären, mehr Lux zu sammeln, als die anderen Unions. Seiner Meinung nach haben die Foreteller mit dem Beschluss Lux zu sammeln, die Rivalität zwischen den Unions verschärft. Ira fragt daraufhin, ob Aced sie zurückhalten wolle und dieser lässt erkennen, dass es seiner Meinung nach zu viele Anführer gäbe, wodurch die Welt gespalten werde. Weiterhin sagt er, dass er nicht länger Lux, dafür aber mehr Soldaten als alle anderen Unions sammeln werde, um eine einzige starke Union zu haben und nur einen Anführer, sich selbst, um die Welt im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Daher wolle er seine Mitschüler verbannen und über alle Unions herrschen. Ira warnt ihn daraufhin, dass er nicht die Stärke dazu habe und dass er ihm jenes Schicksal Zuteil werden lasse, dass jemand, der sich selbst überschätzt, verdient hat. Aced sagt nur, dass er auf dem Schlachtfeld warten wird und geht. Kurz darauf kommt es zum Kampf auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, an dem auch der Spieler teilnimmt und in dessen Verlauf er auch gegen die Foreteller antreten muss, welche ihre Unions in die Schlacht führen. Sollte man sich zu Beginn des Spiels für die Union Ursus entschieden haben, so trifft man Aced während der Schlacht nicht an. Das folgende Ereignis ist nur für jene Spieler zugänglich, die sich nicht für die Union Unicornis entschieden haben. Bereits kurz nach Beginn der Schlacht, trifft man auf Aced, der den Spieler wiedererkennt und ihn daran erinnert, dass er ihn als unwürdig eingestuft hat. Als der Spieler sich kampfbereit macht, nimmt der Foreteller dies respektvoll zur Kenntnis und erklärt, dass er die Willensstärke des Spielers für seine eigene Union will. Nachdem man den Kampf mit Aced überstanden hat, erkennt dieser die Stärke des Spielers an, meint aber auch, dass dies der Grund sei, warum er ihn nun auslöschen werde und fügt hinzu, dass er früher oder später zu einer Bedrohung werden würde. In diesem Moment taucht Ira auf und greift Aced an, woraufhin die Beiden im Getümmel der Schlacht verschwinden. Aced erscheint ein weiteres mal, nachdem man den Kampf gegen Ira bestanden hat. Aced meint hier ungeduldig, dass es ihn ermüde zu warten, was Ira ungläubig zur Kenntnis nimmt, da Aced ein sehr geduldiger Mensch ist. Bevor die Beiden erneut verschwinden, ruft Aced noch, dass er die Welt als ihr neuer Anführer neu erschaffen werde. Aceds weiteres Schicksal, ist ungeklärt. Fertigkeiten : Hauptartikel: Aceds Schlüsselschwert Aced benutzt ein Schlüsselschwert mit einem grauen Griff in Form einer Säule, während die gezackte Parierstange in einem dunklen Blauton gehalten ist. Auf der Parierstange ist der Kopf eines rot-äugigen Bären abgebildet. Die Schneide ist ebenfalls braun, während der Rest der sehr breiten und verhältnismäßig kurzen Klinge schwarz gehalten und durch eine goldene Verzierung geschmückt wird, die in einem Symbol endet, das starke Ähnlichkeit mit Terras Gürtelschnalle aufweist. Die Klingenspitze erinnert entfernt an einen brüllenden Bärenkopf. Am Knauf ist eine Kette aus roten Edelsteinen mit einem Anhänger angebracht, in dem sich ein Auge der Dunkelheit befindet. Siehe auch * Invi * Gula * Ira * Ava * Luxu * Master of Masters Weblinks Bemerkungen und Referenzen